


Made With Love

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/F, Post-Series, personally prescribe to the head canon that Mia is a great cook, she just likes to mess with people, the one wherein Mia uses her culinary skills to seduce Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia decides that the best use of her culinary skills is to seduce Emily, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sky_queen3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_queen3/gifts).



> for the prompt: _Living a normal life together post-Samurai._

The Monday that Emily comes to stay with her, Mia bakes a chocolate mousse cake. They have it after dinner, after a modest sampling of lasagna and salad and some red wine. Mia’s still in culinary school, but she’s no chef—yet.

They curl on the sofa after dinner, mousse cake and red wine on their laps, and settle in to watch The Notebook. Halfway toward Noah and Allie’s reunion, they finish off their dessert and drinks and snuggle together under Mia’s pink comforter.

It’s familiar and comforting and Mia doesn’t realize how much she’s missed Emily until she turns her head slightly and gets tangles of Emily’s hair tickling her nose. It smells like strawberries and home. Mia smiles to herself, a tingling feeling starting somewhere up in her stomach.    

*

Tuesday Mia has class early in the morning but before she goes she makes blueberry pancakes and leaves a stack in the kitchen for when Emily decides to get up.

On her way to class, Mia wonders what Emily is going to do. She’s only going to be staying for a week, but then what? Serena’s gotten better, so there’s no obligation for Emily to stay at home anymore. Mia doesn’t want to sound like a nagging mother, but she wonders if she could persuade her friend to go back to school. It’s tempting to suggest that Emily go to college with her because Mia is feeling lonely, surrounded by people all day but still feeling like she doesn’t quite belong here, like she’s playing at being normal; like when she was dressing up and trying on her mother’s dresses and shoes.

Turning on her phone after class it pings with a new message.

_Uber great pancakes Mia. But if you keep feeding me like this, I might never leave. :D_

Mia grins. Sure Emily’s joking, but Mia’s thinking maybe she doesn’t want Emily to leave.

*

For Wednesday, Mia surprises Emily with spinach enchiladas for dinner.

She thinks she sees a little drool on Emily’s mouth while they set the table, and tries to hide her blushing face. She’s not that _good_ , although it’s likely that spinach enchiladas have that effect on people regardless of who cooks them.

Emily asks excitedly about her day, and Mia tries not to monopolize the conversation, she really does, but Emily doesn’t seem to want to talk about her own day, just steers the conversation back to Mia. She’d think there was something Emily is avoiding but she honestly can’t think of what it could be.

There’s a lull in the conversation, and Mia looks up, intending to say something but when she sees Emily’s mouth covered in enchilada sauce, distracting and messy as hell, she gets the sudden urge to clean off the sauce— _with her tongue._ She squishes the sudden, unbidden thought back to the deep recesses of her mind where it came from. It’s usually not considered polite or appropriate to think about ravishing your close friend at the dinner table.

Things become awkward then, and in an attempt to dispel the awkwardness, Mia pushes a plate of chocolate chip cookies toward Emily, whose eyes glaze over with desire.

Things don’t get suddenly any more awkward for Mia, but they do get hotter, strangely.

Clearly, she’s gotta stop looking at her friend’s mouth.

*

Thursday and Friday finds Mia in a slump so she decides takeout is the best way to go for both days.

She had resolved to not think about Emily inappropriately. But then she’d hear the shower going and imagine Emily naked, wet, and _sudsy_. Or she’d be stretching by the door before going on her morning run, and Emily runs in really tight shorts and ill-fitting tank-tops. The more Mia tries to not think about Emily inappropriately, the more ludicrous scenarios the universe thrusts her into. _It’s all the universe’s fault_.

*

She lasts an entire day—or almost an entire day—of not thinking about Emily inappropriately before she throws her hands up (metaphorically), puts on her pink, frilly apron (literally, not metaphorically), and decides she might as well take advantage of it.

Emily clearly loves her food.

She bakes a cheesy chicken Florentine that night for dinner.

Emily still manages to get the food all over her mouth.

And Mia indulges in her fantasies.

*

Sunday, the day Emily is supposed to leave, but of course her bag isn’t packed yet and she hasn’t mentioned leaving for the entire week, Mia slides a piece of red velvet cake across the counter and watches Emily devour it.

Emily glances up once to ask if Mia is going to have a piece.

“No. I’d rather watch you eat.”

Emily gets a strange look on her face, but doesn’t stop. “Well, I love to eat.”

“So…” Mia tries to lean seductively over the counter, making sure her low-cut shirt is displaying her cleavage nicely.

“So…?” Emily looks confused, and like she’s not secretly checking out Mia’s chest.

“So do you love to eat anything or is it just my food in particular?”

“Um…is that a trick question?” Emily looks suspiciously at Mia.

Mia comes around the counter, making sure she’s pressed close to Emily before she answers “yes” softly. She doesn’t know if Emily gets the hint.

“Then yes, it’s just your food,” says Emily casually, like she’s answering a question about the weather. She turns around, stuffing another piece of cake in her mouth, and it’s Mia’s turn to be suspicious. Why isn’t Emily nervous? She’s so nervous; this could either be the greatest change to their relationship or the worst. But she’s made up her mind, and if it goes sour, at least she’d know one way or the other.

“You have a little bit of cake here,” she says, her finger pointing at the corner of Emily’s mouth.

She can see Emily swallow, and deliberately turn on her stool; she’s encircled between Emily’s thighs and the thought makes Mia dazed with lust or something.

Emily gazes intently into her eyes before wiping her mouth. “All gone?”

“No.” She knows Emily hasn’t missed the way Mia’s eyes are glued to her mouth.

“Now?”

Mia shakes her head ruefully before leaning in closer. “Nope. Let me take care of it for you.” And she takes the plunge, kissing Emily deeply.

*

“Just for the record, you didn’t have to feed me all that delicious food to make me stay,” Emily says.

Mia’s head is nestled comfortably on Emily's naked thigh. “I know, but I wanted to.”

They don't talk for the rest of the night, but Emily doesn't leave either.


End file.
